Anomalies
by kidarling
Summary: Sometimes, there are anomalies. A wolf that does not hunt, a bird that does not fly and the list goes on. These anomalies appear for all beings, animate or not. [First Name] [Last Name] was one of these. (Reader-Insert x Various)
1. Anomalies introduction

Sometimes, there are anomalies. A wolf that does not hunt, a bird that does not fly and the list goes on. These anomalies appear for all beings, animate or not.

[First Name] [Last Name] was one of these.

If you asked someone about the girl who never excelled in anything, [First Name], they would smile and say, "She's great, isn't she? Everyone loves her."

And they did. She had a knack for getting even the grouchiest people to open up to her, and was always there when people needed her. She wasn't particularly smart or sporty or even conventionally beautiful, but she was [First Name] [Last Name] and that was enough reason for the world to love her.

She had no reason to stand out among all others, no great talent, but for her it was if the earth itself had blessed her with the amount of attention and adoration she received.

These are her stories.


	2. Gazing out a broken window Fuji Syusuke

"[First-Name]! Wake up!"

"Just five more minutes, please..."

"In five more minutes you'll be LATE!"

Late...? What does he mean, late...? Today is Sunday, you know that, at least.

School ends up on Saturday and starts up once more on Monday, the only thing in between are club practices. Club practices..!

You can feel eyes boring into you as you hastily push your duvet back and quite literally jump out of bed.

"Please leave, Nii-chan. I've got to get changed, and no doubt Father would throw a fit if he knew his son was such a pervert as to watch his own sister."

The boy who stands in the room with you—your dearest and only twin brother- is visibly embarrassed by your calm accusations and leaves the room muttering to himself, ("I was just worried that my sister would oversleep...!") , and you begin to change out of your pyjamas into a light casual outfit that could only be described as, well, plain.

"He best not have left without me," you said to yourself aloud, though you knew he would not have, considering you were his darling twin and if your parents found out he hadn't escorted you, well, he wouldn't be going anymore.

So it came to no surprise when your brother was tapping his feet just outside of your house in annoyance, carrying his tennis equipment and wearing his school uniform of all things. Even if it were a club practice, it was still the weekend (though you wouldn't be surprised if the other participants also wore their uniform and perhaps that all coveted jacket that your brother so desired!).

You are the student manager of Seigaku, and you are heading to their practice to help out. You've never had an interest in Tennis, not until Junior High started and your brother decided it was the new best thing to be doing. For your first year of Middle School, you and your brother attended Rikkaidai, but then following a transferral of work your father received, you both started attending Seigaku instead.

Your brother had quickly gained skills to rival that of even the regulars (when had he ever not excelled in anything? He was exactly opposite to you, who never really did particularly well in anything!) and his personality (you loved him, you really did, but he was ever so obtrusive) meshed well with the unique people inhabiting the club.

"Hiro! [First-Name]!"

That would be one of the unique people you were just thinking of in your long monologue which for some reason you do quite a lot! Monologging, I mean, not thinking of them because that would be awkward.

"Eiji-senpai!" Your brother almost deafened you with his loud voice as he called out in reply to the bouncing feline-like senpai waving his raquet around (that might hit someone!).

"Good morning, Kikumaru-senpai."

"[First-Name]-chan!~ I told you it's fine to call me Eiji, nya."

It looked like Kikumaru Eiji was set upon you calling him on a first name basis, and on any other day you might have been forced to reluctantly do so, but...

"Eiji-senpai, Hiro-senpai, everyone is waiting."

"O'chibi!~" You could see the poor freshmen roll his eyes at the nickname Kikumaru had given him.

"O'chibi!" And, unfortunately, your dear brother Hiro had also adopted.

"Ryoma-kun, good morning."

"Here to help out again, [Last-Name]-senpai?"

"Mmh! I had to keep an eye on Hiro, else he'd probably cause a riot."

"Considering our company, I wouldn't doubt it."

There was a reason you absolutely adored the freshman. That reason was because he always knew how to tease your poor twin, and the fact you two made a wonderful tag team when you felt like ganging up on poor Hiro.

("[Last-Name]-senpai, how come you're always so mean to Hiro-senpai, but nice to everyone else?")

[-]

Practice ended without many issues (that were not the usual, at least) and your brother had gone off with most of the regulars to eat (wasn't that just making their practice ineffective? Your brother always said a man has to eat to be strong, but you aren't sure how much of what he says is a joke or not.) and you'd been left behind with Fuji, who Hiro had asked to walk you home.

"Fuji-senpai, you really don't have to do this..."

"But I want to, [Last-Name]-chan."

"If so, then that's ok... I just feel bad making you miss out on eating with everyone."

"I wasn't planning on getting much anyway, so it's fine."

"..."

"..."

Both Fuji and you stayed quiet for most of the walk, which was one of the reasons you enjoyed the quiet boys company—because you weren't used to the peace he always seemed to emit.

"I envy you and Hiro-san, sometimes."

? Where did that come from...? You stopped walking and turned to look at your companions face, but it was the same as always; plastered with that undying smile that hid the true Fuji.

"Yuuta-kun admires you greatly, you know, Fuji-senpai."

The boy with his eyes closed just continued smiling, staying silent.

"But sometimes, it's just really scary having to try and match up to someone you admire."

"It sounds like you speak from experience, [Last-Name]-chan."

That caught you off guard, and you had begun to play around with the ends of your hair. You never quite knew what to expect with Fuji around, but you'd often speak of your brothers, though mostly it was much less serious ("Yuuta-kun did THAT..? Once, Nii-chan..."), so you weren't quite sure what to say, other than a quiet "Yes."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm looking through a broken window, and Yuuta-kun is just outside."

"There's always the door, you know, senpai."

The conversation began to slow, and the both of you had finally arrived at your house.

Fuji gave you a smile. A real one, though it was difficult to tell.

"See you later, [Last-Name]-chan. Let's help each other open our doors, ne?"

"Of course, senpai. I'll be glad to."

"It's been a pleasure."


	3. Baby Echizen Ryoma

Tap, tap, tap...

School wasn't boring, per say, just overly repetitive. No, your companions tended to kill boredom with just a few words. This time, of course, this did not seem to be happening. You weren't absolutely certain as to why you had to learn English, but you had to (and were quite good at it), and now you were stuck working on a project with Momoshiro, your friend, classmate and currently most importantly, project partner (what kind of god did you piss off to be stuck with him? He was nice and funny, but certainly not book smart).

"[First-Name]-chan, did you hear me?" Your partner almost looked as bored as you, but still determined (Hiro and Kaidoh had been paired up, and the boys were quick to begin a competition) not to fail.

"Mmh, of course, Momo-chan. But you've got that wrong, for 'whence' does not mean when from, it means where from." Your reply was curt and quick, and once you realized those facts, you quickly looked up from your papers to look at your partner. "But don't worry too much, most native English speakers still have trouble with it."

"Why is it 'whence' then? Why not 'wherence'?" Momoshiro was screwing up his face as he spoke.

"Because that just sounds stupid, Momo-chan."

"All of it sounds stupid to me. Ugh... We can't lose to that idiot Viper... Alright, [First-Name]-chan! Let's win this!" The boy began his sentence with a sullen look, but his own words motivated him and so it ended with a tone of excitement. You can't lose to Hiro, either—he's always beaten you before, so you want to one-up him just once.

"We could ask Ryoma-kun for help, as well." Ryoma, who had lived overseas in America for a great deal of his life, would surely be a great help with the English project. But Momoshiro certainly didn't seem to think so. "I can't always rely on that baby," his tone was jesting, but rather final, "You're pretty good at this stuff, so I think we'll be fine."

Don't look now, Momoshiro.  
He's behind you.

"Momo-senpai... Who's the baby, here?" When the freshman spoke, you could almost see poor Momoshiro's heart leaping in surprise. In reality, you hadn't noticed him until moments before he spoke, so you were also rather surprised, but you couldn't help but be amused at your juniors response. "Because it certainly looks to me as if you're the baby, Momo-senpai."

"Waah! Echizen, don't sneak up on us like that! –And YOU are the baby, baby! With those chubby cheeks and large, innocent eyes!" Don't laugh, [First-Name], you can do it. Don't laugh.

"O'chibi want a dummy?" "Fushuuu..."

..Ah. Of course, Kaidoh and Hiro would be studying for the project as well. Of course they'd hear the conversation and join in. And, of course...

"I think myself and [Last-Name]-senpai are the only one who aren't infants, senpai-tachi." Ryoma would retaliate with his same cool remarks and that impossible to hate smirk of his (unless it was at your expense, then it was rather easy to hate!).

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun. Nii-chan, Momo-chan, Kaidoh-kun, can't you all act closer to your age?"

"I didn't say anything... Idiot Momoshiro, getting me involved in your mess... Fushuuuu..." Kaidoh would've stalked off, except for the fact Hiro held him in place. ("We are still here for a reason, remember? To beat Momo and [First-Name].")

"Heh! We're acting closer to our age than baby O'chibi is! He's very mature for an infant, isn't he, Momo?" Hiro was holding back laughter as he spoke, pointing at Ryoma and turning to look at Momoshiro for his reply.

"I've never met a baby his age who could talk! Such a smart baby! Who's a smart baby? You are!" Momoshiro's response was almost humorous, except for the excessive baby talk-voice he adopted and the massive amount of cooing he pretended to do. And seriously, you were supposed to be studying.

"I've never met a middle school student who could lose to a baby in tennis, Momo-chan." When you spoke, both Momoshiro and Hiro looked at you like you were a traitor (perhaps you were, but Ryoma needed someone on his side, at least) while Ryoma smirked.

This, of course, went on for a while.

[-]

Unfortunately for Ryoma, Kikumaru had been quick to both hear of and adopt the new jest Hiro and Momoshiro had decided upon. Even your more placid senpai-tachi had taken to fondly referring to Ryoma as such (You could understand Kikumaru adopting it, but Fuji and even Oishi using it had come as a surprise).

Unfortunately for you, who had defended Ryoma and throughout made jabs at the creators of the nickname, you had been dubbed the babysitter (Hiro had also joked about perhaps you like Ryoma, and that was why you were protecting him, but he was quick to lay it aside when you brought up his questionable love of a certain friend of yours.).

"Sorry, [Last-Name]-senpai. You got involved because of me, huh?" You hadn't been much paying attention (too busy Monologging again, I'm afraid), but you'd offered to help Ryoma stretch and practice away from the school courts (considering the continuous calling of names, you certainly didn't blame your poor junior.)

"It's really not a problem, Ryoma-kun. I don't think you're much of a baby, so I just spoke my mind." The boy who walked beside you looked pleased to hear you say that, a little smile gracing his face. "Thanks, [Last-Name]-senpai."

"You can call me [First-Name], if you want. Everyone except Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai already do, but that's just their nature."

Your companion let out a snort of laughter, "Yeah, I guess it is," before turning to face you. "I don't think I need you to help me out anymore, I can head back to the school courts, now."

"Hmm? What about everyone's juvenile name-calling?"

"It's as you said, its juvenile. Besides, if [First-Name]-senpai disagrees with them, then I'll be fine. See you!"

Thus, the boy pulled his cap down and ran back. You could've sworn he was slightly red- not quite as red as yourself, though.

"Maybe Ryoma-kun is slightly like a baby. He's certainly cute like one."

You grinned, and ran after the boy to the courts.


	4. Backseat driving Sengoku Kiyosumi

Really, how do things like this happen? Currently, you've been pulled into a pile of mischief by a certain 'lucky' Sengoku. You didn't know him well, at least, you've only ever met him outside of Tennis gatherings twice (one of those times, he'd dragged you off to karaoke) but you very well couldn't say no, you were much too kind (and maybe you had needed an excuse to get away from your beloved twin).

"[First-Name]-chaaaan! Lucky!" You clearly remember that signature which had almost deafened you when he had yelled to you, "Go on a date with me!"

Your companions at the time (Hiro and the rest of Seigaku regulars) had all seemed surprised.

"You want to go on a date with my sister? Gross!" your dearly obnoxious brother had screamed out, almost instantly pinching himself to ascertain if this were a dream or not , which had led you to glare almost venomously at him. "I mean, uh, don't you dare touch my sister!"

"Eh... I know this is Sengoku-san we're talking about, but to ask [First-Name]-chan... He's rather bold and dumb, kinda like Viper."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, IDIOT MOMOSHIRO!"

"MOMO-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

[-]

"Eh, Sengoku-san... You only want me to teach you how to attract the opposite gender? Why me?" (And what's wrong with a normal date?!)

The gleeful boy let out a high chuckle, throwing his arms behind his head as a rest. "Ne, [First-Name]-chan, you don't see it do you? It's because you're a master at it!"

"Not really, considering I couldn't get a proper date out of Sengoku-san." You were mostly jesting (though he had hurt your pride, slightly), but the boy accompanying you laughed again, before looking and you and sticking his tongue out at you.

"If I tried, they'd cut my tongue out. [First-Name]-chan is so pretty like that, they can't have anyone else near her," Sengoku had moved his arms and held his left hand out to you, so you grabbed it, the red tinge on your face outmatched by the look of annoyance you held.

"Sengoku-san compliments everyone so much, it's no wonder you have no luck with girls. They like to feel as if they're special, y'know," back to business, of course. You were certainly curious as to whom 'they' were, but you assumed it'd be your brother and his friends.

"[First-Name]-chan, you are special," Sengoku continued with his tirade of flirts and compliments, "And I only tell the truth."

The flare on your cheeks had started up again, so covered your face in your hands for a moment, before pulling them away and pouting at Sengoku. "Yes, but a date isn't going to be successful if you're too busy flirting with the waitress to pay attention to your partner, Sengoku-san,"

"Make the girl feel like they're the prettiest in the room, and don't take your eyes off them. Unless you're crossing a road, then you should take your eyes off of them."

"Eeeh... [First-Name]-chan is so good at this..! Maybe you should just come feed me what to say, eh?"

[-]

"Wait, wait, it was a joke, [First-Name]-chan!" When the Yamabuki boy had suggested the idea of you feeding him lines, it had hit you. Sengoku was hopeless alone, so he needed a wingman. You had often helped your brother write his Valentine's day cards (without you, he'd have put the corniest of puns in them), so you had no doubt this would work well.

Sengoku, of course, didn't trust in your ability as much.

"You want a successful date, don't you? Well, I'm giving you one! Rue-chan is a nice girl, in my class. Just take her to the ice cream store and I'll tell you what to say. Learn from example, right?"

"Won't [First-Name]-chan get jealous?" You almost laughed at the poor boy that seemed to be searching for any way to escape his fate.

"Of course! Rue-chan is ever so pretty, as well as a great friend; I'll be bursting with jealousy! But if it's for Sengoku-san, I can share!" Sengoku almost seemed crestfallen when he heard your jesting words, but managed to shoot you an 'I didn't know you were into that kind of thing' look.

Rue was pretty, of course, and she was one of your first friends at Seigaku, but you certainly had no interest in her romantically. If you did, you'd be absolutely heartbroken, as it was rather obvious Rue had an interest in your brother, and he her.

Footsteps were heard, interrupting the conversation you and Sengoku were holding. Both of you had looked up, to see Rue.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Of course not! Heh, I'll be going now, seeya!" You rushed off out of the pair's sight, but still in listening distance, gripping your mobile phone. You were to text Sengoku, who had his phone on vibrate, what he was to say to Rue.

_"You look nice, Rue-chan. Should we order?"_

"Rue-chan, has anyone ever told you how absolutely beautiful you are? I'd suggest we order, but why don't we-"

"_Stick to the script, Casanova."_

[-]

When the date had ended (perfectly, of course, thanks to your guidance) and Rue left, you approached Sengoku, looking rather smug.

"Who said this wouldn't work, Sengoku-san?"

"Waa, [First-Name]-chan, you looked so much nicer when you were just cheering for Seigaku..!"

"You're lucky I didn't sabotage this. Now, you owe me an ice-cream sundae."

"It's a date, then?~" The Yamabuki boy was almost purring as he spoke, "Will you be feeding me lines here as well?"

"No, think of it as a practical exam."

"Lucky!"


	5. Memories Rikkaidai

It wasn't that you disliked being a student of Seigaku. On the contrary, you found that the overall feel of the place suited you much more than previous schools had. It was just that, as a student manager of the Seishun Gakuen tennis club, you were obliged to attend the Tennis matches. Even the ones held against your previous school, Rikkai Dai. Your brother never seemed phased about the idea of having to face former team-mates, but you still couldn't really bring yourself to look the Rikkai Dai club members in the eye.

"[First-Name]-senpai, you look nervous."

Ryoma had seemed to notice your downtrodden aura, and decided to broach the subject.

"It's rather cold, isn't it? Don't you think the match will be canceled?"

"I doubt that's the reason, senpai. Considering we are playing inside today."

As much as you loved your kouhai dearly, he was sometimes far too snarky for his own good. Times like this almost (almost, mind you) feel sorry for your brother and whoever else is usually the recepient of the underclassmens attitude.

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun. I'm just a little out of it today," you'd hope that the boy would settle for this, because it would certainly be a little awkward to ruin everyone's excitement for the match with your concerns. You take a quick glance at the bustling group of white and blue jerseys, then at the much further away yellow and black ones.

Ryoma opened his mouth into a little 'o' shape, finally understanding.

"I can ask Tezuka-buchou or Ryuzaki-sensei if you can skip the matches, if you'd like."

For a moment, you stared at Ryoma, unsure. After a few moments, you gave a small smile. "Mm, I've got to be here for Nii-chan's match against Kirihara-kun."

"I think I heard someone mention me!~"

"Eh, are you bothering [First-Name]-chan, Echizen-kun?"

Both Kikumaru and Hiro had jumped into your conversation. You gave Ryoma a small glance and mouthed "Please don't mention this to Nii-chan."

[-]

All in all, the matches went almost as expected. Ryoma had faced Yukimura, resulting in a match won by Yukimura after a tiebreak. Hiro's match had Kirihara coming out victorious, with Kikumaru-Oishi pair defeaing the Marui-Niou pair and Inui-Kaidoh narrowly taking a win against Jackal-Yagyuu. Fuji and Sanada had been evenly matched, with Fuji taking the win in the end.

During all of which, you'd tried to stay as small as possible, as to not gain the attention of your former teammates. It had gone well (as well it could have been, with the club members from Rikkai stopped from going over and socializing by Yukimura), up until your dearest brothers match, where Hiro had specifically called attention to him and yourself ("I'll beat you this time, Kirihara! This time, sis HAS to cheer for me, 'cuz we go to different schools now!").

The Seigaku club members had their interest piqued by your brothers careless comment- they'd known that you two had attented Rikkai Dai but not that you'd been close enough with the Rikkai members to cheer for them. In your mind, it was rather obvious, considering your brothers latest obsession with Tennis- he'd dragged you into it this year, so why wouldn't he last year as well? Of course, the others didn't seem to think that way.

"Eeeh, Hiro-kun! By 'this time, [First-Name]-chan has to cheer for me', do you mean she didn't use to?~"

"Nuh! Eiji-senpai, can you believe that? My own sister was cheering for my eternal rival!"

"Onii-chan, isn't that an overexaggeration? I believe a rival is someone who is almost equal in power. You can barely get a ball past Kirihara-kun."

"Waaa! Mean!"

"Ne, [First-Name]-senpai, how did you know Kirihara-kun and the rest of them?"

"Hmm? Aa, Kirihara-kun has been Hiro and I's classmate ever since halfway through Elementary..."

[#]

"Kirihara-kun. Onii-chan. Please slow down, ne?"

It wasn't a request. It was an order. The two boys knew that, with the scruffy black haired one (the one who actually looked apologetic, unlike your brother) letting out a small apology.

"Sorry, [First-Name]-chan! Anyway, y'know how I told you 'bout the Tennis club? I got Hiro-chan to join as well!"

"Oi, Kirihara! I told you not to call me that! And it's not like it'll be FOREVER, I just can't stand to watch you be the genius first year!"

"Eh~ That's nice, huh?"

"You should join too, sis! Atleast come to practices, I'll go crazy if I have to be stuck with Kirihara!"

[##]

"... Niou-senpai."

You knew he was there. There was a plastic spider in your lunchbox, so you KNEW he was there. He wouldn't dare miss a reaction to one of his genius pranks (except that they weren't genius, considering this was the fifth time this month he'd used this exact one).

"[First-Name]-chan?~ Did you call me?"

"How many times are you going to put a fake spider in my lunchbox? It stopped being scary the first time."

"I know, but this time, it's a real spider."

He's got to be kidding, right? There's no way. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

[###]

"Ah, [Last-Name]-chan, you're early today."

It was early, but.. You couldn't help but give Yanagi-senpai an incredulous smile. It was 6am, and you could tell that everyone else had already been here for a while.

"Mm, senpai, you got here at 5am, didn't you?"

"Four thirty, exactly. But you aren't an official member of the club, so you shouldn't spend so much time here."

"I've got to make sure Onii-chan and Kirihara-kun stay out of trouble, at least."

"[Last-Name]-san, you should know by now that's impossible."

Turning, you smiled at Yagyuu, who had entered the club room. You hadn't noticed him, but then, you were still half alseep at this time of day.

"I can atleast try, right? ... Did Hiro do something?"

"Niou-kun pranked Hiro-kun, and now they're partaking in a death match, apparently."

Yeah, keeping your brother out of trouble was definitely impossible, huh?

[####]

"[First-Name]-chaaaan~ That cake you made in Home Economics-"

You held a box protectively as you gave Marui a small glare. "Is not for you, Marui-senpai!"

The glare softened into a smile, "Next time, I promise! This one is for Jackal-senpai."

Said Jackal looked up, blinking in surprise. He wasn't used to recieving cakes- he was far more often the one who would give them out.

"It isn't fair that Jackal-senpai buys all the sweets, but doesn't get too eat any because Marui-senpai goes overboard. So I thought I'd make something for Jackal-senpai!"

[#####]

Monday Morning. The sweet songs of birds. The rythmic sound of tennis balls hitting raquets. The loud 'TARUNDORU' coming from the vice captain (the fact that this was considered normal unnerved you. After all, isn't acceptance of madness also madness?) who had just discovered that Hiro and Kirihara had come late to practice. And then tried to bluff their way out of it ("We were helping a pregnant woman to the hospital, fuku-buchou!").

"Sorry, Sanada-senpai. Onii-chan is always causing you so much trouble, huh?"

"[Last-Name]-san, there was nothing you could do. You came extra early to help Renji with planning, did you not?"

"Mm, but I still feel bad."

"It's hard to believe you two are twins."

"Not that hard, Sanada. After all, there's always one responsible twin to care for the irresponsible one."

"Ah, Yukimura-buchou, good morning!"

[-]

"So Hiro-senpai was always so irresponsible, huh, [First-Name]-senpai?"

"Eeh, that doesn't sound so different from how you are with us!"

"Are you kidding, Eiji-senpai?! Obviously it is much different."

"How?"

"We are obviously much better, right, Momo-senpai?"


End file.
